fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Trip Trap
The Trip Trap is a bar in Fabletown owned by Holly. It is frequently seen throughout Telltale Games' The Wolf Among Us. History Episode 1: Faith The Trip Trap is first mentioned during Bigby's investigation into Faith's death. It is brought up by either Toad or Tweedledee (depending on the location Bigby investigated first) as a likely refuge of the Woodsman. He and Snow take a cab to the bar, where they part ways with Snow continuing the investigation elsewhere. Bigby enters to find Holly, the owner and bartender, and Grendel. Neither of them claim to know where Woody is, despite Bigby's persistent questioning. However, eventually they hear a noise in the bathroom which turns out to be Woody. Bigby asks him about his involvement in Faith's death, but he claims that he had nothing to do with it. Grendel, at that point fed up with Bigby for what he perceived to be a lack of care for the less well-off Fables such as himself, then transforms into his true form and attacks the sheriff, initially gaining the upper hand. Bigby then also transforms and trounces Gren, going as far as to rip his arm off it the player chooses. The bar is significantly damaged during the fight, with the two Fables smashing into walls and tables. Afterwards, Tweedledee enters asking for information about Faith. Bigby is given the option to arrest either him or the Woodsman. Whoever is chosen is then marched out of the bar and back to the Woodlands. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors After Bigby and Snow identify the body TJ found in the river as Holly's sister, Lily, they head to the Trip Trap to break the news to her. Upon arrival, they find Jack pestering Holly and Grendel. The two regulars are initially fearful of Bigby after the events of the previous night, but Bigby assures them he's not there to start anything. Jack tries to talk with Bigby, but is ignored. As he becomes more and more annoying, Bigby is given the choice to throw him out of the bar. Regardless, Bigby then informs Holly of Lily's fate, prompting Gren to go into an angry rant about how the Business Office never cared about them. Holly shatters a glass in frustration, then solemnly walks over to a chair and sits down. Snow presents her with Lily's broach, calming her down. Holly asks Gren to leave, and he begrudgingly does so, accompanied by Jack if he was allowed to stay. Holly explains that she didn't talk much with her sister, but knew that she was working as a prostitute at the Pudding & Pie. She asks for Lily's body, so she can conduct a proper troll funeral with it. Bigby can grant or deny this request, but Snow will override him if he says no and take Holly back to the Business Office to make preparations regardless. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile The Trip Trap is offered as one of the three locations Bigby can visit in order to discover the identity of Crane's witch, with Snow reasoning that Lily's personal items could contain a clue to her location or identity. It is visited regardless of the order Bigby chooses. Upon arriving, he hears Gren and the Woodsman arguing inside. After knocking or asking to be let in, a surprisingly happy Gren opens the door. If Woody was arrested earlier, he says that Snow let him go. He then reveals that both Gren and Holly are on pain medications, with Holly soundly asleep in a back room and Gren pleasantly high due his resisting sleep. Gren begins to drink, against Woody's advisement, and starts talking about the funeral. He then proposes that the three of them have a toast, offering to help Bigby search for Lily's things afterwards. Bigby can accept or reject this proposition, but Gren and Woody drink regardless. Woody again advises Gren to get some rest, causing him to angrily lash out out of annoyance at his constant nagging. The two begin brawling, and Bigby is given the option to separate them. Gren tells Bigby that he and Holly found out about Woody's sessions with Lily while going through her things, and that he should have known how angry that would make Holly. Woody defends himself, but soon has enough and walks out of the bar. Gren passes out due to the medication, leaving Bigby to search Holly's room alone. He finds a box of Lily's possessions under Holly's cot, and starts going through them. This awakens Holly, who groggily mistakes him for the Woodsman. He can play along or reveal himself as the sheriff, but continues searching through the box as the bartender questions him. He eventually finds an address book with Aunty Greenleaf in it, and calls Snow to inform of the good news. He then exits the bar. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing The Trip Trap is briefly seen after Bigby and the Woodsman defeat the Jersey Devil and exit the Lucky Pawn. It can be seen to the right of the shop while they're talking on the street. Book of Fables Entry The oldest bar in New York City, the Trip Trap was established in 1725 in secret by Starkad - the legendary Viking and reprobate - as a place for Fables to meet and drink and commiserate. Known then as the Grammarian's Tavern, he eventually lost it in a bet to a tribe of mountain trolls, who quickly renamed it and made it their own. Holly is the current proprietor, having inherited it from her mother when she died in a boating accident in the early 20th century. Category:The Wolf Among Us Category:The Wolf Among Us Locations Category:Locations Category:Book of Fables